


A Very Weasley Christmas

by Kitaliah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belonging, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, Fluff, Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitaliah/pseuds/Kitaliah
Summary: "This is what Christmas was supposed to feel like! There was supposed to be joy, laughter! "Harry discovers what a true family Christmas means for him.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Weasley Family, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 24





	A Very Weasley Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A Rewrite of a work from 2010. I hope that as I have grown as a person, that my writing has improved in equal measure.  
Merry Christmas!

Christmas at The Burrow was an extraordinary thing but never before had Harry made an appearance so early in the month.

Hogwarts had officially closed its doors to complete final repairs and all students were sent home early to celebrate the holiday season. Between the Professors, the house elves and all the alumni working tirelessly throughout the year, the castle had been almost completely rebuilt to its former glory. 

The whole family arrived to celebrate! Although, Hermione wasn't due to arrive at the Burrow for another week. She was off on an expedition to Australia with plans to locate Monica and Wendell Wilkins and release the enchantments she had placed upon them. If successful, she was to bring her parents back in time to celebrate. 

Harry and Ron had both offered - insisted, even - on multiple occasions that one or both of them go with her. But she always shook her head. This was something she had to do for herself.

Christmas this year was heady and the very air was rich and full of excitement. 

Though the war officially ended months ago, the scars it left behind were still incredibly fresh and heartfelt. There were a great many losses. It was incredulously lucky that Percy noticed the danger in time to thrust Fred aside when a wall above them violently exploded, hailing down chunks of stone where he previously stood.

Christmas would never have been the same without the glorious displays of the Weasley Twins. 

Today was the first day of December, one of the few calendar days that resonated in both the magical and muggle world. It was the day that families all around the world came together and began to display their Christmas trees.

Growing up in the Dursley residence, Harry had never before been invited to help decorate the family tree... let alone be allowed within ten feet of it.   
However, after coming to Hogwarts he had always spent the Christmas holidays at school. Here, he watched as Hagrid and the Professors levitated enormous trees into the great hall and decorated them with magic. 

On the few occasions he had actually been able to celebrate Christmas, it was always later in the month with the Weasleys or at Grimmauld Place with Sirius. The tree had always been decorated prior to his arrival, so it was with shock and awe that he watched Arthur levitate their chosen tree inside at the Weasley family gathering. He slunk to the back of the group and looked for somewhere to perch, content to watch them all at work. Excited chatter drifted through the bright lights and baubles, and even strings of tinsel.

Bill and Charlie excused themselves to set the tables outside for lunch and Fleur followed gracefully behind. Before long, all you could hear was loud crashing and laughter as old battered tables battled for dominance in the air, reminiscent of the first time Harry had met them.

The twins were well within in their element, laughing as they charmed their baubles outrageous colours and levitated them to the highest point atop the tree. They showered anyone who dared to approach with small explosions of confetti. 

Ron and Ginny were huddled around the base of the tree, hanging quidditch themed decorations. The tiny decorative brooms floated gently around their chosen branches, occasionally bumping into one another. All the while, the miniscule bludgers on opposing ends thrashed to escape their bonds, bidding desperately to fly about the room and wreak havoc. 

Percy was curled up on the couch with a book and a lazy smile. It seemed to all of the world that he had been there the whole time, despite stealthily placing bunches of magical mistletoe in key locations around the house.

Harry smiled from his perch in the corner, drinking in the atmosphere and watching the rest of the family before he was jerked out of his revere by a happy smile, and glorious red hair. Ginny beamed up at him, her brown eyes shining as she held something out for him to take.

"Harry, it's your turn."

He gasped, astonished at the ornament she had offered to him. A struggling miniature snitch decoration that fluttered about in his hand, longing to be free. His face split into a wide grin as he swept her into his arms and planted a kiss firmly on her cheek. 

She led him over to the space Percy had previously occupied. He must have slipped away when Harry hadn't noticed, presumably to spread more mistletoe throughout the house. Though, this were merely a guise for getting some of Molly's delicious Christmas cookies and eggnog.

Slowly, he wandered up to the tree and placed the snitch decoration on the highest branch he could conveniently reach - just over half the way up - before Ginny turned back to him with another ornament. His eyes widened as he took it from her, an emerald green ball, painted with his signature round glasses and a lightning bolt. 

Beneath the image written in gold was just one word. 

Harry.

An ornament just for him!

Molly and Arthur watched on, smiling from the doorway. Ginny gleefully showed him the rest of the coloured balls, each with a different name and picture signifying family, belonging.

This is what Christmas was supposed to feel like! There was supposed to be joy, laughter! You were supposed to be surrounded by the people you consider to be your closest friends and family!   
It was nothing like the stiff, joyless affair of greed and smug satisfaction that he'd grown accustomed to. 

Ginny leaned her body against him before breathing softly.

"Harry?" 

Her eyes were luminous. 

"Yes, Ginny?" 

Suddenly, he was feeling rather warm. 

"Would you like to help me with this one other thing?" 

She looked so sweet, he could not possibly turn her down. Planting a gentle kiss atop her forehead, he nodded in affirmation. Her smile broadened and she joyfully held out the resplendent golden star that was to crown their Christmas tree. 

She gestured to the twins, who grinned mischievously as they levitated the pair of them to the loftiest point of the tree. She gripped two points of the star while Harry held the rest, looking dazed and confused as she gently lowered their hands to place the star on top. It glowed brightly, shining incandescent light upon the pair who had placed it there.

"Happy Christmas, Harry."

He looked around the room as they were gently lowered back to earth, fixing every moment to his memory. For the first time in his life, he felt as though he truly belonged. 

This was his family. 

He was home.


End file.
